Back to Black
by Vitoria D
Summary: Reed fugiu há sete anos de La Push, agora ela tem que voltar.


**Capítulo 1**

\- Ora, ora! Se não é a pequena Reed?! - o homem gorducho de meia idade perguntou animadamente.

\- Chester! Quanto tempo! - eu fingi entusiasmo. A última coisa que eu queria era fingir ser simpática com um cara que costumava dar em cima da minha mãe quando eu era criança.

\- Sete anos! Você não tem mais nada de pequeno. - senti-o olhando de soslaio para a minha bunda.

Ele pareceu esperar uma resposta, então eu dei um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Isso pareceu resposta o suficiente.

\- Mas que bom que você voltou! Pena que são sobre essas circunstâncias, eu sinto muito sobre sua mãe. Ela era uma mulher incrível, tão bela...

\- Obrigada, Chester. Mas eu estou muito cansada da viagem, tem como você entregar as chaves do meu quarto e chamar alguém para pegar as minhas malas?

\- Ah, sim, sim. Claro. - suas bochechas rechonchudas estavam ficando da cor de um pimentão - James! Venha aqui! - ele gritou detrás do balcão, depois se virou e retirou a chave do meu quarto de um dos poucos chaveiros que se encontravam na parede. - Seu quarto é o 306, bem no final do corredor. - ele entregou-me a chave. - James, ajude a senhorita Reed a levar as malas para o seu quarto.

O tal James não disse nada, apenas resmungou, pegou minhas malas e começou a andar. Eu o segui. Pelo pouco que vi de James pude perceber que ele é um jovem que realmente não gosta de trabalhar no mais próximo que La Push tem de um hotel - que é basicamente uma casa com três andares - ao lado de Chester, o que eu não o culpo nenhum pouco.

Além do fato também que ele é um metamorfo. Seu corpo anormalmente alto e musculoso ligado aos seus traços quileutes não deixavam dúvidas. Se ele lembrar de mim enquanto estiver patrulhando, todos da matilha irão saber que eu voltei. O que não iria ser difícil já que o dono do hotel é o cara mais fofoqueiro de La Push. Meu plano de passar esses dias imperceptível mal começou e já falhou miseravelmente.

James parou e largou as minhas malas em frente à minha porta.

\- Está tudo entregue são e salvo, qualquer coisa que você precisar pode falar comigo ou com qualquer outro dos escravos do Chester. – ele riu e virou o rosto para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram como se ele soubesse quem eu era.

E ele ficou lá. De boca aberta. Olhando-me como se eu fosse um fantasma. Quando percebi que ele não iria sair do seu estado catatônico, passei do lado dele – algo que pareceu o assustar ainda mais – e abri a porta do quarto.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda, James. – eu disse enquanto puxava as minhas malas para dentro do meu quarto - mas eu estou realmente cansada, tenho que ir. – e fechei a porta na cara dele.

Ele com certeza deve ter me reconhecido pelos pensamentos dos outros lobos da matilha e vai contar para todos que ele me viu hoje. Ótimo. Mas não é como se eu fosse conseguir me esconder em La Push mesmo, é uma cidade pequena onde todo mundo se conhece. Ser descoberta seria o inevitável, mas eu achei que conseguiria ao menos passar uns dias na minha até isso acontecer.

Virei-me e deu uma longa olhada pelo lugar. O quarto era pequeno, tinha uma cama de casal perto da janela junto com um pequeno criado mudo e um abajur, uma televisão antiga pendurada na parede, uns armários de madeira que pareciam estar cheios de mofo e um pequeno banheiro. Não é um dos melhores quartos de hotel, mas vai ter que servir.

Tirei meu telefone do bolso e vi que tinha 6 ligações perdidas do meu pais, suspirei e o coloquei de volta.

O supermercado de La Push tinha passado por uma reforma e estava se parecendo mais com um mercado normal. Portas automáticas na entrada, aquecedor, corredores brancos e bem iluminados. Peguei o meu carrinho e fui passeando pelas seções.

Quando cheguei à seção de pães e doces, avistei um rosto conhecido: Kim. Minha melhor amiga do ensino médio. Não é que eu não gostasse dela, mas é que muita coisa mudou desde que eu saí de La Push, nós não éramos mais próximas. Eu não era mais próxima de ninguém.

Então eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa normal faria numa situação dessas: escondi-me atrás do balcão de bolinhos e fui tentando sair sorrateiramente da seção. Mas tinha uma senhora do meu lado que estava bloqueando a passagem, ela parecia não se decidir entre o bolinho de chocolate e o red velvet. Toda vez que eu tentava contorná-la ela se mexia para a minha direção, me impedindo de sair. Queria gritar para ela que a opção número é sempre chocolate!

Tentei contorná-la mais uma vez, mas ela foi para outra direção, o que fez com que o meu carrinho fizesse o mesmo e ele bateu com tudo na bancada de doces, derramando-os para todos os lados. Boa, Reed! Agora ninguém vai notar que você está aqui mesmo!

Olhei para a senhora do meu lado e ela estava com um bolinho de chocolate na cabeça. Eu disse que chocolate era a melhor opção!

\- Desculpa. – sorri amarelo para senhora enquanto retirava o bolinho da cabeça dela, agora eu mesma irei comprá-lo.

\- Reed?! – Kim perguntou atrás de mim, o que fez com que eu pulasse de surpresa e jogasse o bolinho na senhora. Esta me olhou com raiva e foi embora.

Virei-me para Kim. Ela continuava bonita, mas mais madura. Fiquei surpresa ao ver a menina de cinco anos no seu carrinho, uma miniatura dela mesma.

\- Essa é a minha filha Nikki. – ela disse, percebendo a minha surpresa.

Eu nunca teria imaginado a Kim com filhos, eu e ela fazíamos parte do clube anti-filhos de La Push. Enquanto todas as meninas do colégio conversavam sobre quantos filhos elas queriam ter, eu e Kim conversávamos sobre quantas empresas teríamos. Nós queríamos ter grandes carreiras e filhos não estavam nesse plano.

\- Oi, Nikki! – respondi depois do choque. A menininha de cinco anos olhou para mim e sorriu. Voltei minha atenção para Kim.

\- Eu sinto muito sobre a sua mãe, Reed. Eu e os garotos ainda vamos visitá-la de vez em quando.

Meu estômago se embrulhou quando ela mencionou a minha mãe, eu não consigo lidar com isso agora.

\- Obrigada, Kim. Eu tenho que terminar de fazer as compras. – eu disse já movendo o meu carrinho – Foi bom te ver!

Quando estava saindo da seção, ouvi a Kim gritando:

\- Vê se aparece lá em casa esses dias, seu pai sabe o endereço. A Emily também adoraria te ver!

\- Sim, claro! Pode deixar. – eu respondi sem olhar para trás, sabendo que eu não iria mesmo fazer isso.


End file.
